


(Not!Fic) Falling For U

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca), cheshiretears, lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Series: K-pop Not-fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Coffee Shops, Friends to Lovers, K-pop References, M/M, soft vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears/pseuds/cheshiretears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Just some K-pop stans listening to Falling For U by Seventeen and imagining Kuroken falling in love.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: K-pop Not-fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742662
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	(Not!Fic) Falling For U

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for Voiceteams 2020 week 2 challenge: "Not-fic a song!" We are having so much fun with this challenge!

  


**Download/stream** : [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SKze4pa-Kr8fe8YyLGxCq5T2qEn6okGQ/view) | [Archive](https://archive.org/details/notfic-falling-for-you) (24:02 min | 19.58 MBs)

**Song chosen by:** [astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts)

**Pairing chosen by:** [cheshiretears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)

**Edited by:** [zhadyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhadyra/pseuds/lysandyra)

**Music** : [Falling For U by Seventeen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyMbCjOMYcQ)


End file.
